Together They Fight
by X-Kid J
Summary: Everyone from Dead or Alive 3 makes an appearance. The mother of a young woman named Melani has been captured. Melani summons the competitors in D.O.A. 3 for help. Please read and review!
1. Kasumi!

**Note:** I got Dead or Alive 3 when I got X Box. I don't know anything about the previous Dead or Alive games. Everything written here is based on the knowledge I got from the latest installment. Also, the characters with an "*" at the end of their names are characters that I have created for this fic.

**Together They Fight**

----D...O...A----

"Kasumi," a calm voice calls out to a beautiful woman in a deep sleep. She clenches herself tighter as the voice begins to speak throughout her head.

"Kasumi. You have failed!" the last words are slow and they roar like thunder. Kasumi wakes up screaming and sits up on her bed. She looks around her room and notices her tarot cards and dirty laundry scattered everywhere. She gets up from her bed and walks over to a light. She tries to turn it on. But it doesn't work.

"They cut off my electricity?...again?" Kasumi walks towards her window and opens the blinds. Some of the sunlight comes into the small, cramped room. Kasumi hears a thud on her floor.

"I'm okay Mrs. Hui*," Kasumi says to the floor. "She was probably concerned after I screamed. At least I know my landlady cares for me."

Kasumi hears another thud coming from Mrs. Hui's apartment.

"I'm okay Mrs. Hui! No need to be concerned," Kasumi says one last time. There is another thud. Something is wrong. Very wrong. Kasumi runs to her window and jumps through it. She arrives in front of the small apartment building. She breaks down the door and runs into Mrs. Hui's apartment.

"Mrs. Hui?" Kasumi calls.

"That broken door is gonna come out of your rent...which is already 3 months late," a voice says.

"Mrs. Hui?" Kasumi looks around the sunlit room and sees no one.

"No...not Mrs. Hui. I'm her daughter, Melani*."

"Melani? Mrs. Hui never spoke of a daughter. Where are you?" Kasumi searches for the mysterious voice.

"I'm right behind you," Melani says. Kasumi turns around.

"How'd you do that?" Kasumi asks. "I would've seen you when you came in."

"Ahh...but you didn't. I'm swift like that," Melani answers. "My father took me away from my mother at birth. He sold me to something called DOATEC. Then he abandoned my mother. I escaped DOATEC, and returned to Japan to see her. She recognized me right away." Melani walked closer into the light. She looked much like Kasumi. Except her hair was dark purple with some black streaks. It was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Where's your mom?"

"A bunch of goons came in looking for you. They took my mom away from me. I tried to save her, but I failed," Melani took a dagger out from her pocket and pointed it at Kasumi. "But I'm wrong. You failed!"

Kasumi recognized that voice. It was the voice from her dream.

"I failed? You're the one from my dream! What do you want?!"

"You told my mom you would protect her and that you wouldn't let anything harm her! You have highly skilled assassins after you ever day because your broke the code of Shinobi! But my mother had to pay the price!"

"How do you know all this?" Kasumi asks.

"DOATEC gave me some telepathic abilities. I read your mind and found out all this information. My telepathy also allowed me to enter your mind while you were sleeping. Will you help me rescue my mother or not?"

"Of course I will."

"Good. I already contacted your brother, Hayate, and your half-sister, Ayane. They will be joining us," Melani answers.

"Hayate? He swore he would never speak to me again-"

"Because you broke the code of Shinobi, I know. But his best friend, Ryu Hayabusa convinced him," Melani says.

"Will Ryu be joining us?"

"Later. He set out to find Jann Lee and Leifang."

"Why?"

"We need all the help we can get. We also know that Jann Lee is in a continuous search for stronger opponents. He will accept our offer."

"How does Leifang get involved?" Kasumi asks.

"You were in the D.O.A. 3 Kasumi. You know the answer to that," Melani says. "Where Jann Lee goes, Leifang follows...especially when it is danger and combat that he seeks!"

_...to be continued_


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Previously:** A voice called out to Kasumi in her sleep frightening her greatly. When Kasumi woke up screaming, she heard a thud on her floor. She thought her land lady below was checking up on her. After a few more thuds, Kasumi realized that something was wrong. She fled to her land lady's apartment and kicked down the door. Kasumi then met her land lady's daughter, Melani Hui. Melani Hui was taken from her mother at birth and and her father sold her to DOATEC. 19 years later, Melani escaped DOATEC and returned home. The experimentation Melani went under as a child gave her dark purple hair and the power of telepathy.

This time however, Melani's mom was taken. Melani believed that the captors were the highly skilled assassins that have been chasing after Kasumi ever since Kasumi broke the code of Shinobi. Melani contacted Kasumi's brother and half sister with her telepathy for help. Kasumi's brother called for his friend, Ryu Hayabusa. Hayabusa went after Jann Lee and Leifang for help. Now the story continues...

**Chapter 2**

----D...O...A----

"RING!"

Leifang's chemistry class ends and she leaves happily. She heads for her dorm room.

"It feels great to be back at college," Leifang thinks as she opens the door to her room. Leifang walks in and places her books on a desk. She sits in front of her laptop and boots it up. When the computer is booted up, she checks her e-mail.

"Hmm...junk mail...junk mail...a message from Jann...junk mail...jun- a message form Jann!" Leifang opens the e-mail and reads it with excitement.

_Dear Leifang,_

_I won't be able to keep in touch with your for some time now. I have been asked to help a friend in need. My flight for Japan leaves tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck in your studies. Good bye._

_Jann_

"Japan? Jann thinks he can hide things from me," Leifang laughs. "He's going off to fight. I bet the next D.O.A tournament is in Japan and he didn't want me to know about! He's afraid that I might beat him! Well Janny ol'boy, I'm going to Japan also. And this time, I'll beat you for sure!"

----D...O...A---- the next day at Ryu Hayabusa's house in Japan

"Hello Ryu," Jann Lee says.

"Put your suitcases down," Ryu Hayabusa says. "Get into you fight clothes. We're needed now."

----D...O...A----

The final scene came to an end and happy viewers left the movie theater with smiles. Three of the viewers are still sitting in the theater, however. One is the lead actress in the movie, Tina. Accompanying her is her father, Bass Armstrong.

"Tina. Please continue your wrestling career! The life of an actress is not the life I want for you," Bass says.

"But it is the life I want for me!" Tina says. "Father...when will you accept this?"

"When you end this silly career! Your mother didn't want this for you either!"

"I don't care! Daddy! I'm good!" Tina says. "Have you seen the reviews my latest movie got? 'Fire Cracker is an exciting, action-packed movie!' 'Tina Armstrong is sensational!' 'The gut soars as the action in the movie takes you away!'"

"Yes, yes. I know," Bass says. "I read the reviews every day. I just want what's best for you!"

"This is best for me, daddy," Tina says. "Do you remember Hitomi? She's going to be co-starring with me in my next movie! And there is always a spot for you."

"For...me?"

"Yes, daddy. For you."

A voice from the far end of the theater cheers.

"Man-oh-man-oh-man! I just have to see that chick in person again!" Zack says as he jumps from his seat and walks towards the exit. He stops when he notices a beautiful blonde and a bulky man with a beard. "Tina? Is that you?"

"Zack? I haven't seen you since the last D.O.A tournament!" Tina jumps from her seat.

"You were stunning in that movie, babe! Absolutely stunning!" Zack smiles. Tina gives Zack a big hug. Bass grunts.

"Oh...hello Bass," Zack says.

"Hello smart-ass," Bass says. "You still have a big mouth."

"And you still have a big belly," Zack says rapidly.

"Lets go Tina," Bass stands up.

"Wait, daddy! I haven't seen Zack in so long. Lets take him out to lunch, huh?"

"Tiiinnnaa..." Bass moans.

"Please?"

"Oh...all right."

_...to be continued_


	3. The Battle Against The Assassins

**Previously:** Leifang received an e-mail from Jann Lee stating that he was off to Japan at a friend's request. Assuming that Jann Lee was headed for the 4th Dead or Alive tournament, Leifang promised herself that she will also go to Japan to beat Jann Lee once and for all.

The next day Jann arrived at Ryu Hayabusa's house and the two immediately head off...

Tina and Bass Armstrong, along with several other viewers, went to see Tina's latest movie, Fire Cracker. When the movie ended, Bass talked about Tina's future as an actress and the two began to negotiate. As the father and daughter became closer together, the loud-mouth Zack from the previous D.O.A. tournament interrupted. Tina and Zack gave each other a hug and the three of them go out to lunch.

Once again the story continues...

**Chapter 3**

----D...O...A----

In the mists of the woods stands Melani Hui, Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane. They await the arrival of Ryu Hayabusa and Jann Lee.

"They should be here soon," Melani says.

"How do you know?" Hayate asks.

"My telepathic powers are picking up their brain waves," Melani says. 5 minutes go by and Ryu and Jann reunite with their friends.

"Who are we after? DOATEC or the assassins sent to destroy Kasumi?" Jann asks.

"I am almost positive that the assassins that captured my mother are the ones after Kasumi," Melani answers. "DOATEC may be involved. As you all were informed, I was captured by them as an infant. Now that I escaped they're probably after me as well."

"So you cannot blame my sister. It may be your fault why your mom is gone!" Hayate says.

"Hayate!" Ayane scolds.

"I'm sorry, Melani. But isn't it a possibility that DOATEC kidnapped your mother while trying to rekidnap you? It may not have been the assassins that are after Kasumi. Can't your telepathy figure out who is behind this?" Hayate asks.

"No. Whoever it is has a mental block keeping me from them," Melani says.

"Only DOATEC could have established that mental block," Hayate says. "It is DOATEC. Not the Shinobi assassins."

"Brother...before Melani and I left, we viewed my tarot cards. The Shinobi assassins will be coming in the near future," Kasumi is cut off by a loud war cry. Several daggers are thrown towards her. She dodges them with ease.

"The assassins are here now!" Melani says. "Get ready!"

The Shinobi assassins surround the group of fighters.

"We are greatly outnumbered!" Ayane gasps.

"Oh no! We cannot let any of them live. If words get out that Ayane and I were seeing Kasumi, we too will be forced to become runaway Shinobi," Hayate says.

"But by killing them we'll break the code! Hayate...we broke the code. If we let them live, they'll tell the other Shinobi that we were with Kasumi. If we kill them all, the Shinobi will find out from their battle wounds on their dead bodies! They know our fighting styles! They'll be able to detect our scents on their bodies!"

"So we'll have to dispose the bodies," Hayate says.

"But you will not be able to!" a deep voice shouts from a low tree branch. A beautiful, cold-blooded woman jumps off the branch and onto the ground.

"Christie!" Jann Lee gasps. A large man wearing all black stands next to Christie.

"Bayman!" Ryu Hayabusa says.

"Who sent you?" Hayate demands.

"Not telling," Christie responds.

"DOATEC did!" Melani says removing her hand from her forehead.

"You were picking my thoughts, weren't you you bitch!" Christie says leaping towards Melani. Purple energy surrounds Melani's body. Christie is thrown backwards when she makes contact with the energy.

"My telepathic force-field will protect me from harm! I can't help the rest of you!" Melani says. The Shinobi assassins begin to attack. Hayate grabs two by the neck.

"What are you doing with DOATEC?!" Hayate yells. They do not answer.

"That's right. If you talk to a runaway Shinobi you break the code," Hayate says. "Well, if you don't answer soon I'll snap both of your necks!"

"BUMP!"

Hayate falls to the ground feeling great pain in his back. Bayman places his foot on Hayate's back.

"You dare strike my brother from behind?!" Kasumi kicks Bayman hard knocking him off Hayate. Kasumi grabs Bayman's shoulders and flips over him. As she flips over Bayman, she thrusts him into a tree. Three Shinobi assassins grab her. Ayane runs to her half-sister's need. She holds her hands out and she begins to twirl at a rapid pace. The 3 Shinobi assassins fall as Ayane hits them.

"Thank you, Ayane!" Kasumi says.

"It is no time for thank yous, Kasumi!" Ayane responds hitting another assassin.

"CRACK!"

Christie hits Jann Lee from behind. Jann Lee falls over.

"Christie!" Jann flips to his feet and kicks Christie in her gut several times. 4 Shinobi assassins grab Jann Lee and hit him on the back of his head. Jann falls unconcious.

"Jann!" Hayate shouts trying to move. "Blast!" Hayate thinks. "My back hurts too much!" Hayate struggles to move as he sees Ryu Hayabusa being beaten with chains by several assassins.

"STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" Hayate feels helpless as the rest of his friends fall. The only one remaining is Melani.

"Tie those 5 together!" Christie orders. Bayman and several assassins rap the 5 in chains.

"You can't hurt me!" Melani says. "My force-field will protect me from your physical contact!"

"Tsseeew!"

A tranquilizer is sent into Melani's neck. Melani falls.

"Apparently it doesn't protect you from a tranquilizer," Christie laughs tying Melani with the rest of her friends.

"Bayman. We will bring Melani to her mother," Christie says.

"Where is she?" Kasumi asks trying to break free of the chains.

"At DOATEC," Christie laughs evilly. "What do you suggest we do with the rest?"

"We kill them," Bayman answers.

"No."

"What did you say?" Bayman sneers at Christie.

"We are both assassins. Our mission was not to kill them. We were sent to retrieve Melani and stop the others from helping her."

"You listen to me Christie-"

"No Bayman! I'm only partnered with you because I'm being paid. I rather see you die instead of these 6 fighters!" Christie yells. "We'll throw them in a cave or something."

"But they'll die of starvation and lack of nutrience. Why make them suffer when we can give them a quick, easy death?"

"Because suffering is more evil and much more fun," Christie says.

"SWAP! THRAP! BLAM!"

The sounds of kicks and fists sound like thunder as Christie, Bayman and the Shinobi assassins fall.

"Now I know why Chen sent me here," a man with gray hair says.

"Brad Wong!" Jann Lee says as he begins to wake.

"Hello, fellow D.O.A. competitors! Who's the purple chick and why is she unconscious?" Brad asks.

"She is not unconscious. She was shot with a tranquilizer by Christie," Ayane answers. "Are you going to help us up or are you going to continue to stare at my chest?"

"I'll help you all up," Brad breaks the chains. The 5 fighters stand up and Melani begins to wake.

"Huh? How did you defeat Christie, Bayman and the Shinobi?" Melani asks.

"Hello. I would be responsible for their defeat," Brad says. "My name is Brad Wong. I was sent by my master to retrieve a jewel in this forest. When I saw you in danger, I decided to help. But I must be on my way."

"Thank you, Brad," Melani says.

"Your welcome," Brad leaps off into the distance.

----D...O...A----

A taxi pulls into the front of a forest. Leifang steps outside and smiles.

"This is where one of the battles took place in the last D.O.A. tournament," Leifang says to herself. "Jann might be in there. I lost track of him ever since he left the airport."

Brad Wong runs out of the forest carrying a jewel.

"Hi Brad!" Leifang says.

"Leifang? Hello!"

"What are you doing here?" Leifang asks.

"I was sent by master Chen. What a reunion!"

"What do you mean?"

"Jann, Ryu, Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi and some chick named Melani are in the forest."

"Jann?! In the forest?"

"Well...I saw him about an hour ago. He still might be there," Brad says. "I must go, Leifang. Sorry I can't help."

"You did," Leifang says heading into the forest. She sees a nearby river and uses the river as her path. "I'll find you Jann. And I'll find the other competitors as well."

_...to be continued_


	4. False Alarm

**Previously:** Melani, Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane meant Jann Lee and Ryu Hayabusa in the forest. As they began to discuss their adventure at hand, they were attacked by Shinobi assassins. Christie and Bayman were leading them into battle. It appeared that DOATEC and the Shinobi were working together. The 5 fighters were defeated and tied in chains. However, Brad Wong came to their rescue and then head off on his own adventure. As he left the forest, he encountered Leifang and told her that Jann and the others were still in the forest. Leifang, believing that they were all attending the fourth D.O.A. tournament, ran in after them.

What will happen next? Lets find out...

**Chapter 4**

----D...O...A----

At Andy's Deli, Tina, Bass and Zack eat some good subs.

"This is delicious!" Zack says talking with his mouth full.

"Mmm hmm," Tina responds.

"Tina? When is this friend of yours supposed to meet us here?" Bass asks.

"Hitomi? She should be here soon," Tina says.

"I am here," Hitomi walks into the deli smiling. Tina runs to Hitomi and hugs her.

"Hi Hitomi! Sorry we started eating without you! We couldn't wait any longer!" Tina smiles.

"It is great to be here in America! I can't wait to see what my part will be in your next movie!" Hitomi's expression changes to a frown when she sees Bass in the deli.

"Sorry, Tina. I opened my big mouth..."

"It is okay Hitomi! Daddy accepts my acting career! Come. Lets eat!"

----D...O...A----

Helena swims back to her boat and climbs in. She givers her black lab, Maverick, a pat on the head.

"Oh Maverick. A vacation in Italy is just what we needed," Helena smiles and throws her white coat on over her red bikini. "Lets head back to shore." Helena drives the rented boat back to the docks. Helena and Maverick leave the docks and decide to walk on the boardwalk.

"I'm so happy that Leon is letting you and me stay at his home while we're here," Helena says to Maverick. Maverick barks.

"Lets go back home," Helena says. Helena and Maverick arrive at Leon's house. Helena and her dog walk into the house calling for Leon.

"I'm in here, Helena! I just received an e-mail from Leifang," Leon says. "She sent an e-mail out to you, too."

"How do you know?" Helena asks.

"It says in the 'to address' bar. Your e-mail is listed. She e-mailed everyone that was in the last Dead or Alive tournament," Leon says.

"Dead or Alive tournament? Is there another one?"

"Yes," Leon answers.

"That can't be. I'm forced to fight every time. I would've been aware of this long before the tournament was decided," Helena says.

"Something's not right. Leifang says it is in Japan," Leon responds.

"Well. I must cut my vacation short to find out what this is all about," Helena says.

"Where are you going?"

"To the DOATEC headquarters in Japan," Helena answers.

"I'm going with you."

"No, Leon. I must do this on my own."

"Okay Helena. If you need my help, just call."

"Thank you Leon...for everything. Please watch Maverick while I'm gone."

----D...O...A---- at Bass's mansion.

The phone rings and Tina answers it.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Tina Armstrong...Hello Harry!...I have a photo shoot in Japan this week....okay. Thank you," Tina hangs up the phone.

"Who was it?" Bass asks.

"It was my agent. I have a last minute photo shoot in Japan later in the week," Tina says.

"When? It's Tuesday already!" Bass says.

"This Saturday. I have to go tomorrow. He said it was urgent," Tina says. "Any friend of mine that I want cast in my next movie has to attend, too. That includes Hitomi. And you...if you take my offer?"

"No thank you. You and Hitomi go," Bass says.

"Okay, daddy. I'll go tell her to get ready!" Tina smiles. "Hitomi! We have a photo shoot tomorrow!!"

----D...O...A----

"Lets get going," Hayate says as he throws the last Shinobi assassin in the river. "May they rest in piece."

"It's a pity that Christie and Bayman got away," Ryu Hayabusa says.

"Quiet! My telepathy is sensing an intruder!" Melani says. Everyone becomes alert. Leifang jumps from a tree and lands in the center.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Leifang shouts.

"Who is she?!" Melani gasps.

"Leifang? What are you doing here?!" Jann shouts.

"You don't have to lie to me, Jann! I know the 4th Dead or Alive tournament is being held here!"

"The what?" Melani asks.

"The Dead or Alive tournament, Melani," Ayane answers. "What is this about a 4th one?"

"Don't pretend with me! I know Jann didn't want me in it. But I'm here and that is all that matters!" Leifang says.

"Go home Leifang! There _is_ no tournament. This young woman's mom was captured by DOATEC and I'm here to help," Jann says. "I'm not in another tournament!"

"But... I sent an e-mail out to everyone that was in the last one saying there was another one in Japan," Leifang says.

"Oh no," Ayane says. "You made a terrible mistake."

"Go home Leifang," Jann says.

"No! I came here and I'm not leaving until I fight! I'll help rescue her mother," Leifang says.

"Oh no you won't!" Jann says back.

"We can use all the help we can get," Kasumi points out.

"Yeah," Leifang sticks her tongue out at Jann. "So, why was her mom captured?"

Melani tells her story. After the story is completed, the 7 fighters head towards the DOATEC headquarters.

----D...O...A----

"RING! RING!"

Bass picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bass! Bass! It's me Zack!"

"Tina is in Japan on a photo shoot. She left yesterday," Bass says.

"Oh...but Bass, there is another Dead or Alive tournament!"

"No there isn't."

"Yes! Didn't you get the e-mail Leifang sent out?" Zack asks.

"Yes! And I also got Leon's this morning. Didn't you?" Bass says.

"No. I didn't check my e-mail again..."

"Well, Leon says Leifang made a mistake. Helena was not notified about the tournament and she always is. It was a false alarm," Bass says.

"Oh...well, good bye then," Zack says.

"Bye."

_...to be continued_


	5. Enter: Raptor!

**Previously:** Hitomi arrived in America and had lunch with Tina, Bass and Zack. Later, at Bass and Tina's mansion, where Hitomi was also staying at, Tina got a phone call saying there was a photo shoot in Japan that she and Hitomi had to attend. The two ladies go off to Japan.

Leon, with everyone else in the previous Dead or Alive tournament, got an e-mail from Leifang saying there was a 4th one in Japan. Helena, who was staying at Leon's house on vacation, read Leon's e-mail. She was convinced it was a mistake. Helena's forced to be in the tournaments. So, she would have been aware of the tournament before anyone else. While Leon sent an e-mail out to everyone saying the 4th tournament was a false alarm, Helena left for the DOATEC headquarters in Japan to find out what's going on.

Leifang found Jann Lee and the others and decided to help them out. The adventure continues...

**Chapter 5**

----D...O...A----

"Kacheeek!" the cameras flash.

"Okay ladies. That's a wrap. You can go home now," the camera man says. Tina and Hitomi stand up and put on their white robes.

"I don't know why I wore the gold bikini. I should've worn pink," Hitomi says.

"You looked great. Don't worry about it," Tina says. About an hour later, the ladies are ready to leave the studio and go home to their hotel. As they walk out of the studio, a gray-haired women pushes Tina down and runs away.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Tina says. Hitomi helps her up.

"I don't know...wasn't that Christie from the tournament?" Hitomi asks.

"Yes it was!" Tina says. "She's waving at us?"

"I think she wants us to follow her," Hitomi squints to get a better view. "She definitely wants us to follow her."

"What are we waiting for? If she's looking for a fight, that is what we'll give her!" Tina and Hitomi run after her. When Christie sees that they're close enough, she calls for a cab. Christie hops into the cab. The cab drives off.

"Oh no! TAXI!" Tina calls. A cab pulls over. Tina and Hitomi hop in.

"Follow that cab!" Hitomi yells. "Hurry!"

----D...O...A----

Helena arrives at the gate of the DOATEC headquarters. A taxi cab pulls up to the gate. A man in his 60's steps out of the cab. The cab drives off.

"Helena? It's me. Gen Fu," the man says.

"Hello, Gen. What are you doing here?" Helena asks.

"I was a little suspicious about Leifang's e-mail. When Leon sent one back saying it was a false alarm and that you would be at DOATEC trying to figure out what's going on, I thought you could use some assistance," Gen says.

"Thank you, Gen. But-"

"I know I'm old, Helena. But I can still fight," Gen says. Helena, realizing that she wouldn't be able to change Gen's mind, smiles, "okay. You can help."

----D...O...A----

The 7 fighters arrive at the other end of the forest. In front of them is the DOATEC headquarters.

"We must break in," Melani says. "Any ideas?"

"I can be a distraction," Leifang says. "I can get the guards to chase me while you guys sneak in."

"I'll stay outside to help her," Jann says.

"No. We need you two inside," Melani says. "Hayate and Hayabusa. Will you fight the guards while we sneak in."

The two men nod.

"Good. Once we're inside, Jann and Leifang will stop anyone else that tries to attack us. Kasumi, Ayane and I will search for my mother," Melani says. "Understood?"

There are no arguments with Melani's plan. After all, she used her telepathy to figure out where everyone in DOATEC was located.

"Okay team," Melani begins. "Lets move out!"

----D...O...A----

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmm!" the taxi skids across the road heading towards the DOATEC headquarters.

"Burn that rubbah baby!" Christie says. The taxi speeds up to the h.q.

"Here's where I go. Thank you, luv," Christie pays the taxi and it drives off. Another taxi arrives. Hitomi and Tina jump out.

"Christie!" Tina shouts. "Why did you hit me?"

"I pushed you," Christie says. She runs to Tina and slaps her across the face. "This time I hit you."

"You bitch!" Tina picks Christie up and power bombs her into the floor. Hitomi begins to kick Christie.

----D...O...A----

"You bitch!" a voice says from afar.

"Did you hear something?" Helena asks Gen.

"Yes. It is coming from over there!" Gen and Helena run to a large bush and see Christie on the ground. Hitomi is kicking her.

"Christie! She's an assassin who was once my servant! She was going to kill me, but I stopped her!" Helena says.

"She failed. But I will kill you!" Bayman raises his hand high to strike Helena. Gen Fu kicks Bayman in the gut. Bayman responds with a punch. Gen Fu blocks the punch and hits Bayman in his left cheek. Helena kicks Bayman several times. Bayman falls. Helena glances over at Hitomi and Tina who kick Christie into a tree. Helena runs to Christie and puts her hands around her neck.

"What is going on, Christie?" Helena says. Christie doesn't answer. So, Helena squeezes tighter.

"ARRGH!" Christie screams.

"What is going on?!" Helena asks once again.

"DOATEC hired Bayman and I to kill you!" Christie responds.

"Why did Leifang say there was a 4th tournament?" Helena asks.

"A 4th tournament? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Christie says. Helena squeezes tighter.

"I'm being honest!" Christie shouts.

"She's telling the truth! We were sent to kill you, Gen, Tina and Hitomi when DOATEC knew of your location in Japan! We don't know anything about another tournament!" Bayman says from the ground. "I'd give anything to see Christie suffer. But not when she's my partner!"

"Believe us!" Christie says gasping for air. Helena released her grip. Christie falls to the ground holding her neck.

"Do you believe them?" Tina asks.

"No. What are you two doing here?" Helena asks.

"Hitomi and I are here on a photo shoot. We followed Christie here after our shoot," Tina says.

"Oh."

"Helena. What is this about a 4th tournament?" Hitomi asks.

"You probably didn't get Leifang's e-mail. She said there was a 4th tournament in Japan. If there was, I would have been notified earlier because I'm forced to fight in those things. Well, I wasn't notified. I knew something was wrong. So I came here," Helena answers.

"Oh. Hey! Isn't that Hayabusa and Hayate?" Tina begins to climb the fence.

"It is!" Hitomi says.

"What are they doing in there?" Helena wonders. "Lets go! Gen, you stay here with Bayman and Christie." Helena climbs over the fence.

"Lets go!" Tina says. Tina, Helena and Hitomi run towards the headquarters. Hayate and Hayabusa are fighting several DOATEC guards.

"Those guards are dropping like flies," Helena says. "Who's running into the h.q. over there?"

"Looks like Ayane, Kasumi, Jann, Leifang and some other girl!" Tina says.

"I'll follow them. You two stay here and help Hayate and Hayabusa!" Helena says. Helena runs after Ayane and company. Tina and Hitomi begin to help Hayate and Hayabusa fight off the guards.

"Why are you here?" Hayate asks as he punches a guard.

"We'll tell you after!" Tina says.

"Oh no! Here come some Shinobi assassins!" Hayabusa says. "We'll need your help more than ever!"

"We're ready!" Hitomi says punching out the last guard. The Shinobi assassins arrive at the fight scene. Gen watches from the other side of the fence.

"I was told to stay here," Gen thinks. "But they could use my help!" Gen looks at the unconscious Christie and Bayman. Gen sees a large chain wrapped around Bayman's waist.

"Aha!" Gen unwraps the chain from Bayman's waist. He then ties Christie and Bayman to a tree with it. He climbs over the fence and joins the battle.

----D...O...A----

Leifang and Jann Lee are the first ones to enter the DOATEC h.q. Guards immediately surround them. The two beat the guards down with ease. Ayane, Kasumi and Melani run in.

"We must find my mother!" Melani says. "My telepathy can't locate her!"

"Ayane!" Helena runs into the room.

"Helena?" Ayane says.

"Who is she?" Helena asks pointing to Melani.

"Her mother was captured and she's being held here in DOATEC. She's a telepath but she can't locate her mother!"

"I know where they keep hostages! Follow me!" Helena runs down a large hallway with Ayane, Kasumi and Melani following.

Melani contacts Kasumi and Ayane with her telepathy. "How can we trust her?"

"We know Helena well," Ayane thinks. Melani reads Ayane's thoughts.

"Okay," Melani responds telepathically.

"Your mom is in one of these cells!" Helena says. Melani tries to scan the hallway with her telepathy.

"Yes! I found her! She's in that cell," Melani runs towards the cell but is stopped by a large, bulky monster.

"Genra?!" Ayane says.

"No! I am Raptor!" the monster shouts. Several spikes fly out of the monster's body. The four women take cover.

"Raptor?! This must be the latest in DOATEC experimentation!" Helena says.

"Yes! I'm here to stop you from taking Wanting Hui!" Raptor shouts.

"Well you won't stop us! What have you done to her!" Melani shouts.

"Nothing yet! But we will soon transform her!" Raptor shouts back.

"You will not transform her!" Kasumi says. "I promise you you won't!"

_...to be continued_


	6. Final Fight

**Previously:** As Tina and Hitomi left their photo shoot, they were shoved by Christie. The two chase after her. Helena and Gen Fu arrived at the DOATEC head quarters. Melani tells her team of fighters on how they're going to invade the DOATEC h.q. Tina and Hitomi fought Christie. Helena and Gen also joined the battle when Bayman came. The 3 women and the 1 man defeated Christie and Bayman. After the fight, they saw Hayate and Hayabusa fighting. They run into the DOATEC boundries to help. Now, inside the headquarters, Kasumi, Ayane, Melani and Helena are up against a new DOATEC monster that calls itself, the Raptor!

**Chapter 6**

----D...O...A----

"Genra?!" Ayane says staring at the large, bulky monster.

"No! I am Raptor!" the monster shouts. Several spikes fly out of the monster's body. The four women take cover.

"Raptor?! This must be the latest in DOATEC experimentation!" Helena says.

"Yes! I'm here to stop you from taking Wanting Hui!" Raptor shouts.

"Well you won't stop us! What have you done to her!" Melani shouts.

"Nothing yet! But we will soon transform her!" Raptor shouts back.

"You will not transform her!" Kasumi says. "I promise you you won't!"

"Just try to stop me!" Raptor sends a lightning bolt at Kasumi. Kasumi dodges it.

"He's fast!" Kasumi thinks. "I must attack him from behind!"

Melani contacts Kasumi, Ayane and Helena with her telepathy. "I have a telepathic field around me! He cannot hurt me! I'm going to guide you all in battle telepathically! Kasumi needs to attack Raptor from behind!"

"I know what to do!" Ayane thinks.

"I'm going to establish a telepathic rapport with the 4 of us so we can communicate telepathically! Everything you think will be heard by everyone in this rapport!" Helena says.

"Okay!" Ayane's thoughts respond.

"Lets go!" Kasumi thinks. Helena runs to Raptor and hits him several times. She then jumps away. The Raptor runs towards her. Kasumi runs behind Raptor and kicks him in his back several times. The Raptor turns around to face Kasumi. Helena attacks the Raptor again. The Raptor turns around to face Helena. Kasumi attacks Raptor, and the same pattern follows through.

"Now Ayane!" Melani shouts telepathically. Ayane lunges forward and tackles the Raptor down. The Raptor screams. His scream pierces the air. Many windows begin to break. Everyone within a 3 mile radius is covering their ears.

From outside...

"What's that noise?!" Hayate shouts covering his ears. Hayabusa, Hitomi, Gen and Tina run to Hayate.

"THE ASSASSINS ARE DOWN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, RUN INSIDE!" Hayate shouts. Hayate runs towards the headquarters. The rest of them follow.

"THE SOUND KEEPS GETTING LOUDER!" Hitomi shouts.

Back at the fight against Raptor...

Raptor stops screaming. Melani immediately sends horrifying images into the Raptor's mind. The Raptor doesn't give them a care.

"Dammit! My mental powers aren't doing any good against him!" Melani says telepathically. Ayane, Kasumi and Helena kick Raptor at the same time. The Raptor falls once again. The Raptor is about to scream, but a fast fighter kicks him across the face.

"Jann!" Kasumi says.

"All the guards evacuated!" Jann says. "We have to stay on top of this guy or else he'll scream again!" Jann kicks the Raptor again. Leifang runs over and thrusts herself on top of the Raptor. Leifang begins to punch the Raptor across the face. Leifang jumps off the monster. Ayane does a spin kick and hits the monster's left arm. The monster slowly stands up creating a fireball. The Raptor hurls the fire at his enemies. Everyone around him is burned.

"AHHH!!" they scream. Melani goes into each of their minds and tells their brain not to feel any pain. Even though there skin is burned, they do not feel any pain because Melani struck a nerve. Hayabusa and Hayate arrive drawing their swords. They send the swords through the monster's chest. The Raptor begins to shake.

"He's gonna explode!" Tina shouts.

"Get my mother!" Melani yells. Gen Fu kicks down the prison cell door. Wanting Hui runs out of the cell.

"Mother!" Melani holds her mother tightly. Everyone begins to run out of the h.q.

"We'll never make it! The monster's gonna explode any second!" Tina screams.

"I'll try to shield us with a telepathic force-field!" Melani says.

"Do you have the power to shield all of us?" Ayane asks.

"I don't know! But I'll die trying!" Melani creates a telepathic force-field around everyone. The monster explodes. The DOATEC h.q. collapses. Everyone and everything inside is dead. Everyone but...

Melani and her mother, Wanting Hui. They emerge from the debris.

"Mom! We made it!" Melani hugs her mom.

"Yes. But what about the others?"

"I don't know if my field saved them all," Melani bows her head. Then some of the debris begins to move. Melani and Mrs. Hui see a hole in the debris. Out of the hole comes Ayane and Kasumi.

"Ayane! Kasumi!" Melani cheers.

"Don't forget about us!" Leifang jumps out of the hole with Jann Lee and Gen Fu following.

"Cough! Cough!" Hayate climbs out of the debris coughing. Hayabusa follows him.

"Where's Tina, Hitomi and Helena?" Leifang asks.

"Right here!" the 3 women climb out of the debris.

"Your telepathic field saved us all," Kasumi says to Melani.

"Too bad I couldn't save the workers," Melani says. Melani then looks at her mom. "Are you okay, mother?"

"Yes, my daughter, I'm fine," Mrs. Hui responds.

They all head home and Mrs. Hui is finally reunited with her daughter, Melani, for good.

**THE END**

Well, I hoped you like my first Dead or Alive 3 fic. It was a lot of fun to write. Maybe I'll write more... 


End file.
